Inception
by Jin Ginkaku
Summary: Inception version HP. Draco Malfoy va rendre visite au légimens le plus doué d'Angleterre, Harry Potter. Sa mission : infiltrer l'esprit de Lucius Malfoy pour trouver la cachette du dangereux Voldemort. Avec l'équipe de l'extracteur, Draco va se préparer pour un voyage aux bords de la folie. Seul problème, le brun est légèrement instable... UA sans magie.


Coucou !

Alors, voila une petite idée qui m'est tombée dessus en vacances, et dont j'ai terminé le premier chapitre (enfin xD). Normalement ça ne devrait pas être une fic longue, moins de cinq chapitres...

Pour les curieux qui s'interrogeraient sur une merveilleuse histoire du temps, je suis sur l'autre fin alternative hpdm (j'ai l'impression que personne ne comprend quand je dis ça xD). Donc vous inquiétez pas, ça arrive, c'est juste que j'ai un gros problème avec les délais...

Par ailleurs, je profite d'être ici pour remercier tous les auteurs des reviews gentilles ! Je vous assure que ça motive (et comme moi et la motivation, ça fait vraiment deux parfois...). (Entre parenthèses, pour ceux qui attendent la suite de spiritisme, je m'y suis remise ! Sisi ! Et ce, grâce à vos reviews, donc grand merci).

Voili voulou, c'était le petit instant parlotte xD Je vous laisse !

Evidement rien ne m'appartient.

Grand merci à Marion ma bêta !

C'était une petite île, peu connue de la Bretagne. Une centaine d'habitants tout au plus s'y trouvait ainsi que deux ou trois troupeaux de moutons. Dans la nuit, elle pouvait passer pour une simple lumière dans la mer, un phare sur un rocher aurait pensé un voyageur sans s'attarder sur cet éclat.

Cette nuit là, le ciel était dégagé, si bien que quiconque se serait tenu sur la côte ouest aurait aperçu le phare, sans toutefois savoir à quel endroit il appartenait.

Le port, servant habituellement aux quelques bateaux de pêche, fut éclairé par les lumières d'un yacht de luxe. L'instant d'après, il amarrait.

Il n'y avait personne sur la route principale lorsque le mystérieux visiteur l'emprunta. Le bar était fermé, depuis longtemps estima le nouveau venu en passant devant sa façade mal entretenue, et aucune des maisons qu'il croisa ne laissait de la lumière s'échapper à travers les volets clôts. L'île semblait déserte.

Enfin, après avoir tourné derrière le cimetière peu avenant, la silhouette emprunta un chemin de terre, si petit qu'une voiture n'aurait pu passer. Seules les traces récentes du passage d'une moto montraient que le sentier n'était pas abandonné. Le visiteur de l'île marcha cinq minutes jusqu'à arriver à destination.

Au bout du sentier s'élevait une clôture qui donnait sur un jardin sauvage. Au milieu de la propriété, une immense maison aux airs de petit manoir se dressait, à une dizaine de mètres seulement de la falaise. On entendait très clairement l'eau frapper avec force la pierre. Au contraire des précédentes maisons, celle-ci était éclairée de toutes parts, envoyant une lumière dorée sur le jardin et la mer, à la manière d'un phare.

Le rez-de-chaussée était traversé par des grandes fenêtres, qui laissaient voir un salon et une salle à manger. Au premier étage, les volets étaient fermés mais laissaient des rayons lumineux traverser leurs barreaux. Sur la terrasse donnant sur la porte, une moto était adossée au mur sans aucune protection, comme si son propriétaire savait que personne ne s'aventurait ici.

Le visiteur s'approcha de la porte et sonna. Un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre luxueuse lui apprit qu'il était passé 23h. Une heure atypique pour une visite. Mais la visite en elle même était atypique songea l'homme en soupirant. Il était blond, avec des yeux très clair. Son costume était aussi cher que sa montre, et tout, de sa posture princière à son expression méprisante, laissait entrevoir une richesse astronomique pour son jeune âge, soit une vingtaine d'années.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme du même âge que son visiteur. Brun, aux yeux verts, il ne semblait pas dérangé par l'heure tardive si l'on en croyait la chemise à manches courtes et le bermuda brun. Il jugea un bref instant son visiteur et s'appuya sur la porte, un air d'attente sur le visage.

-Monsieur Potter ? Interrogea le blond en tendant sa main fine et pâle.

-Ça dépend… s'amusa le brun en acceptant la poignée de main. Qu'est ce vous voulez ?

Le blond examina le jardin, à la recherche d'un espion, sous le regard moqueur dudit Potter.

-Vous savez, j'ai pris beaucoup de précautions pour ne pas être dérangé, ainsi, je peux vous assurer que personne ne se cache dans les buissons, fit-il en se poussant néanmoins pour permettre à son invité d'entrer.

Ils traversèrent une entrée claire avec un escalier en bois, pour déboucher sur un salon confortable. Le parquet craquait doucement sous leurs pas tandis qu'un feu ronflait dans la cheminée en pierre. Une bibliothèque occupait tout un mur, tandis qu'un canapé et trois fauteuils se plaçaient en demi cercle autour de la cheminée. Sur une table basse, un album photo avait été déposé.

Monsieur Potter invita d'un large geste le blond à s'asseoir tout en reprenant l'album pour le replacer dans la bibliothèque.

-Je vous ai dérangé ? Interrogea l'invité en prenant place dans le fauteuil le plus proche du feu. La traversée de l'île à cette heure tardive l'avait frigorifié.

-Non, répondit brusquement le brun. Je pensais au passé, et c'est quelque chose qui n'est jamais très agréable…

Le blond ne répliqua pas et pendant quelques instants, un silence occupa le salon, seulement entrecoupé des craquements du feu et des rafales de vent à l'extérieur.

-Je me présente, Draco Malfoy. Commença le blond en fixant résolument les flammes dans la cheminée. J'aurai besoin de vous pour un...travail.

-Un travail ? Répéta le brun en se servant dans une petite armoire un verre de brandy. Quel genre de travail ?

-Le genre où vous êtes doué, répondit le jeune Malfoy en déclinant la proposition du verre. Il suivit ensuite du regard le brun traverser le salon d'un pas nerveux pour s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Qui vous en a parlé ? Demanda l'hôte en vidant la moitié de son verre.

-Un ami commun. Théodore Nott.

-Théo ! S'exclama avec surprise le brun en se détendant instantanément. Comment va t-il ?

-Bien. Il s'est fiancé à une vieille amie…

Le blond s'arrêta et regarda bizarrement l'autre, se demandant sans doute s'il n'avait pas fait de gaffe. Le brun le vit et sourit :

-Nous nous sommes séparés, il y a bien longtemps, et je dois reconnaître que c'est l'un des rares amis auxquels je tiens vraiment. Je suis content qu'il se soit trouvé quelqu'un.

Le blond ne fit pas de commentaire et il y eut de nouveau un silence.

-Alors ce travail, ce serait pourquoi ?

-J'aimerais que vous trouviez une information… Débuta Draco en examinant ses ongles avec une attention qui trahissait une certaine appréhension.

-Plus précisément ? Demanda l'autre en attrapant une feuille et un crayon sous la table basse.

-C'est assez compliqué à expliquer… exposa le blond en se maudissant intérieurement pour son manque d'éloquence. Est-ce que...vous êtes anglais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, approuva le brun, même si j'ai des problèmes aujourd'hui avec le Ministère.

-Donc vous connaissez...Le blond finit en chuchotant, vous connaissez Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Oui, refit le brun, bien plus sérieux. Il est mort maintenant.

-C'est ce que les gens racontent...La vérité, c'est qu'il est affaibli, par la maladie je crois, et qu'il attend d'être plus fort pour tenter un nouveau coup d'état.

Vous-Savez-Qui était une vingtaine d'années auparavant, un homme politique aux idées racistes et extrémistes qui avait tenté un coup d'état avec ses alliés que l'on surnommait les mangemorts. Et depuis 1981, personne ne l'avait vu, si bien que l'on avait cru qu'il était mort.

-Vous en savez des choses, remarqua le brun en notant sur sa feuille les lettres VSQ.

-Mon père le connaissait bien, répondit avec aigreur le jeune Malfoy. Et je sais qu'il veut faire quelque chose. Il recommence à… agir bizarrement.

-Vous étiez trop jeune à l'époque, non ? Fit avec curiosité l'autre.

-Ma mère me l'a dit. Elle est terrorisée. Mais je n'ai aucune information, donc, lorsque Théo m'a parlé de vous… Il faudrait que je sache où se trouve...Vous-Savez-qui et comme ça…

-Vous le tueriez ? Compléta d'une voix calme le brun en fixant un point invisible sur le mur.

-Oui, acquiesça le blond, se demandant si l'autre était vraiment normal. Ils parlaient tout de même de tuer un être humain, un être détestable qui causerait la mort de centaine de personnes mais tout de même…

Il y eut un autre silence, bien plus long que les deux premiers. Le brun écrivait sur sa feuille dans un code que Draco n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Enfin, il vit son hôte relever la tête :

-Appelez moi Harry pour commencer, nous allons nous voir un certain temps.

—

Lorsque le blond s'éveilla, le soleil était levé et ses rayons éclairaient la chambre où il avait dormi. Il se leva brusquement, ne reconnaissant pas les lieux. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se remémorer sa visite à Harry Potter. Après avoir conclu le marché, ils avaient éclairci certains points jusqu'à deux heures, heure à laquelle Draco avait préféré se coucher. Le brun l'avait conduit à l'étage et lui avait proposé de se reposer dans l'une des chambres d'amis de sa maison. Et il avait accepté, ne souhaitant pas traverser l'île sinistre alors que ses yeux se fermaient de fatigue.

Sa montre lui apprit qu'il était passé midi. Il sortit dans le couloir et tendit l'oreille, à la recherche de son hôte.

La maison était silencieuse et vide, à la manière d'un tombeau. Et aucune trace de Potter, remarqua avec un frisson le blond qui se hâta de sortir dans le jardin ensoleillé. Son estomac grogna. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis son maigre sandwich de la veille.

Notant la présence de la moto sur la terrasse, l'anglais décida de rentrer dans son yoth, le temps de se laver et de se changer, et avec un peu de chance, de manger. Ensuite il reviendrait.

L'île de jour était tout aussi sinistre que de nuit. Les maisons avaient leurs volets ouverts mais n'en paraissaient pas moins abandonnées. La végétation s'épanouissait devant leurs entrées sans que personne ne l'arrête et aucun bruit ne venait briser le silence pareil à un cimetière.

Le port était désert, et seul le bateau de Draco flottait, tanguant au rythme des vagues. Le blond le rejoignit rapidement et bientôt il se sentit à l'abri, dans son salon de luxe.

Il lui fallut une heure pour prendre une douche et se préparer des habits propres. Il avait décidé qu'il le temps de la préparation. Harry avait parlé de coéquipiers qu'il lui faudrait contacter.

En vérité, Draco ne comprenait pas ce que pouvait faire l'extracteur. Entrer dans la tête des autres lui semblait impossible. Et pourtant, Théo lui avait soutenu le contraire. Selon lui, Potter était l'un des meilleurs, si ce n'est le meilleur dans son domaine. Alors pourquoi, se demandait le blond, habiter dans un lieu si isolé ?

Il fut de retour à la maison de Potter vers 15h. La porte était toujours ouverte, telle qu'il l'avait laissée. Rien n'avait bougé, et toujours aucune trace du propriétaire.

Il finit par s'asseoir dans un fauteuil du salon, un livre à la main. Le feu s'était éteint, et seul le soleil réchauffait la pièce. L'absence de bruit perturbait le blond qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de traverser les pièces du rez-de-chaussée de temps à autre. C'est ainsi que le trouva une parfaite inconnue, vers 19h.

La jeune femme était un peu plus âgée que lui, peut-être une trentaine d'années. Elle était de taille moyenne, mais c'était surtout ses cheveux, d'un violet électrique qui attiraient l'attention. En dehors de cette singularité, elle semblait très gentille.

-Salut ! S'exclama t-elle avec un grand sourire, moi c'est Tonks. J'imagine que c'est pour toi que Harry m'a appelée ?

-Enchanté, répondit le blond. Draco Malfoy.

Les yeux de la femme s'arrondirent sous le choc.

-Malfoy ? Répéta t-elle avec une surprise qui ne pouvait être feinte. Comme Lucius Malfoy ?

Il hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Un silence inconfortable s'installa dans le salon, alors que Tonks s'asseyait en face de lui. Elle alluma le feu et le fixa pendant de longues minutes, alors que le blond retournait à son livre.

Finalement, alors qu'elle s'impatientait, elle se leva et demanda avec empressement :

-Où est Harry ? Il est parti se promener ?

-Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée, répondit Draco sans lever les yeux de sa page. Même s'il montrait une impassibilité aussi dure que la pierre, il commençait à se demander ce que pouvait faire le brun. On ne disparaissait pas ainsi alors qu'un inconnu dormait dans une de vos chambres d'amis.

La question fut réglée lorsqu'une demi heure plus tard, le brun descendit l'escalier comme si c'était la chose la plus normale après être resté la journée introuvable.

-Nymph' ! Comment vas tu ? Salua t-il en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

-Très bien, très bien. Tu me connais… sourit la jeune femme. Tu as le bonjour de Remus, et de Sirius, évidemment…

-Bien, bien, babilla Harry tandis qu'une lueur que Draco ne réussit à définir traversait ses yeux.

Il sortit du salon rejoindre la cuisine et cria pour se faire entendre :

-Des pâtes au saumon vous conviennent ?

Les deux occupants du salon se regardèrent et lui signifièrent leurs accords. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il revint et apporta sur la table basse un plat de pâtes, ainsi que des bols et des couverts. Ils se mirent à manger près du feu, sous le regard intrigué de Draco. Manger un bol de pâtes sur les genoux lui était totalement inconnu. Mais il devait reconnaître que, mise à part le manque de pratique, c'était amusant. Tout à son repas, il n'écouta que d'une oreille la conversation entre les deux autres.

-Alors, j'imagine que c'était pas pour parler que tu m'as appelée ?

-Non… j'aurai besoin de tes services pour une affaire.

-Une affaire ? Comme avant ? Je croyais que t'avais arrêté depuis ton embrouille avec Neville.

-Il n'y a pas eu d'embrouille. J'ai promis de faire quelque chose en me croyant capable de le faire, mais après considération, j'ai compris que ça relevait du miracle. Malheureusement, Neville n'était pas de mon avis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait demandé ?

-Cela ne concerne que Nev et moi, désolé.

-Toujours professionnel, hein...bon et pour notre affaire ?

-J'aimerai que tu testes la protection de Lucius Malfoy.

-Lucius Malfoy !? Mais c'est…

-Notre cible.

-T'es complètement malade ! Ça doit être l'homme le plus influent d'Angleterre, et toi tu veux regarder dans son esprit ?

-C'est cela même.

-...bon. Et t'as prévu qui pour le coup ?

-Toi et Fred pour la sécurité, Luna pour le décor…

-C'est tout ?

-Je ne sais pas...il faut d'abord savoir comment est le personnage. Ensuite j'aviserai…

-Mais tu comptes parler à Neville ?

-Nymph'...

-Vous étiez si bien ensemble… on aurait dit des jumeaux…

-Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires, et je ne me mêlerai pas des tiennes , d'accord ?

-Moui...et donc...Comment je fais pour atteindre Malfoy ?

À ce moment de la conversation, Draco, qui avait fini de manger et fixait d'un air absent les flammes dans la cheminée, décida de l'intégrer :

-Il est à Paris pour quelques jours. Dans l'hôtel Majestic, dans le seizième arrondissement.

-Un jeu d'enfant pour l'approcher… Nota la jeune femme en se levant. Bon, je vais y aller, comme ça je pourrai commencer demain. Tu me passes mes papiers ?

Le brun hocha la tête et monta à l'étage pour redescendre un instant plus tard, tenant à la main un passeport et une carte bancaire.

-Tu t'appelles Rose Lupin, tu as 29 ans et tu viens de Suisse. Il doit y avoir un joli pactole sur le compte, mais tu n'es pas obligée de le vider, énonça t-il en lui remettant les papiers.

Ils se regardèrent, échangeant quelques paroles que Draco n'entendit pas, puis la nouvellement appelée Rose Lupin quitta la maison. Le brun retourna au salon et commença à débarrasser.

-Ce fut très expéditif, remarqua le blond qui se leva pour lui venir en aide.

-Oh, depuis le temps qu'elle fait des repérages, Nymph' sait ce qu'elle fait, répondit en souriant doucement Harry. Et puis, elle n'aime pas s'attarder.

-Je vois ça...vous pensez que cela sera fini dans combien de temps ?

-Un ou deux mois, cela dépend des protections de ton père.

Ils finirent de ranger et retournèrent au salon. Draco se remit à lire son livre, et Harry retourna à ses plans, encombrant la table basse de feuilles noircies de gribouillages et de codes incompréhensibles.

Vers 22h, Draco décida de se coucher, sans que son hôte ne fasse un geste pour le suivre, totalement absorbé par son travail. Le blond alla donc dans la chambre d'ami seul, et après un temps de réflexion, il s'endormit dans le phare qu'était la maison d'Harry Potter.

—

Le soleil réchauffait le sol de la terrasse, sur lequel Draco somnolait. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la courte visite de Tonks. Deux jours pendant lesquels il s'était ennuyé à mourir.

L'île était si petite qu'il fallait moins d'une heure pour en faire le tour, et même si ses paysages étaient magnifiques, elle n'en restait pas moins vide d'activité. Depuis son arrivée, le nombre de personnes qu'il avait croisé devait se compter sur les doigts de la main.

Quand à son hôte, il ne le voyait jamais durant la journée. C'était simple, le brun descendait de sa chambre le soir venu pour manger. Après cela, il s'enfermait dans son bureau et passait des coups de fil.

Autant dire que Draco n'était pas ravi. Il était, bien évidemment, soulagé de savoir son père bientôt loin de Vous-Savez-qui, mais pour l'instant, il aurait tout donné pour retourner à Londres, voir ses amis et continuer ses études de psychanalyste.

Alors qu'il allait se rendormir, il vit une silhouette marcher sur le sentier devant la maison. Se relevant à moitié, le blond observa avec méfiance le nouveau venu.

C'était un grand rouquin, avec de nombreuses tâches de rousseur qui lui mangeaient le visage. Des yeux bleus qui le regardaient avec sympathie. Il portait un pantacourt brun et un tee-shirt orange de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Un excentrique jugea Draco après son rapide examen.

-Bonjour, salua le rouquin avec un signe de la main, suis-je bien chez Monsieur Harry Potter ?

Le blond hocha la tête:

-Il est dans sa chambre. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux l'attendre dans le salon, de toute façon il ne devrait pas être long.

Il entra dans la maison sans un mot de plus pour le rouquin, usant du dédain naturel des Malfoy. Dans le salon, la pendule sonna 19h. Le blond parcourut la bibliothèque jusqu'à trouver un livre d'histoires fantastiques pas trop ennuyeux. Le roux quand à lui s'installa dans la cuisine et se mit à s'activer pour la préparation du dîner. Enfin, à 19h30, comme chaque jour, Harry descendit de sa chambre et s'assit en face de Draco.

-Nous avons un invité ? Demanda t-il d'une voix neutre.

Dans la cuisine, les bruits cessèrent et bientôt un cri se fit entendre :

-Harry ! Tu ne reconnais pas ton vieil ami !?

Le brun eut un grand sourire qui transforma pendant plusieurs secondes son visage. Il avait l'air, nota le blond, plus serein, comme si la venue du rouquin lui enlevait un poids.

-Fred, mon frère ! Comment vas tu ? S'exclama t-il avant de poursuivre sans attendre la réponse, je suis bien content de te voir !

-Moi aussi ! Répliqua ledit Fred avec un regard plus sombre, ça doit bien faire six mois que tu es parti sans aucune explication ! Maman est folle de rage…

Le brun eut une sourire penaud et quelque chose d'indéfinissable flotta dans ses émeraudes.

-J'ai dû m'éclipser rapidement sans prévenir...marmonna t-il avec une expression enfantine qui contrastait violemment avec la profondeur de son regard hanté.

-Ça, je le sais, Harry, sourit Fred en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Mais pour Maman, c'est une autre affaire.

-Je n'en doute pas… soupira le brun avant de songer en silence quelques instants.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Fred était un boute-en-train et il réussit à faire rire le brun si souvent que Draco douta un instant de toute la tristesse qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux pendant un quart de seconde.

Enfin, alors que la soirée laissait place à la nuit, ils se mirent sur la grande table où Harry avait réuni tous ses plans. Il apprit à son ami que Tonks était en repérage, et que Luna allait bientôt le contacter. Fred grimaça légèrement et glissa entre deux explications :

-Au fait, Ron est au courant…

Le visage du brun, penché sur un plan, se figea et eut, l'espace d'une seconde, une expression vide.

-Comment ? Finit-il par articuler en se mettant à faire les cent pas, très nerveux.

-Il était au Terrier quand j'ai reçu ton message, et évidemment, tu es le seul qui arrive à me faire changer de plan à la dernière minute...Je devais aller en Roumanie voir Charlie. Il a vite compris.

-Il...il va venir ? Demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.

-Écoute…Il t'en veut beaucoup, alors...oui, il va venir et t'engueuler.

L'extracteur soupira et se massa les tempes en s'asseyant.

-Je n'avais pas besoin de ça….souffla t-il, plus pour lui que pour Fred, ou Draco qui écoutait la conversation avec attention.

-Il a été très affecté par ton départ, fit le rouquin, comme nous tous, mais chez lui...Tu le connais, ça se transforme en colère.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? J'imagine que "je suis désolé" ne va pas suffire…

-Non, grimaça Fred, explique lui les raisons de ton départ pour commencer, après...on avisera.

Ils dévièrent rapidement sur la mission que Draco leur avait donnée, et, au cours des trois jours suivants, le nom de Ron ne fut plus jamais prononcé.

Ils étaient sept autour de la grande salle, et Draco ne se sentait pas à l'aise autour de tous ces inconnus. Sa voisine de droite s'appelait Luna, une blonde au visage rêveur qui s'occuperait du décor du rêve. Elle était sympathique mais quelque chose dans sa façon d'être perturbait le blond. Ensuite, son voisin de gauche était Harry, en grande discussion avec Tonks, revenue depuis peu de Paris, avec des informations sur Lucius.

Venait en face d'eux Fred, et son frère, Ron, qui fusillait du regard Harry. Il était arrivé l'après-midi, et depuis lançait des regards sombres à l'extracteur, même si aucune parole n'avait été échangée entre eux, le brun trop occupé à expliquer à Luna la mission. Enfin, en bout de table entre Ron et Luna, était assis Neville. Celui dont Tonks avait parlé. Il était pour le moment en pleine conversation avec Luna, et de ceux que Draco avait pu voir, il n'en voulait pas à Harry pour la chose qu'il n'avait pas faite. Du moins, lorsqu'ils s'étaient serré la main, Harry et lui avaient échangé un regard plein de promesse, tout en se souriant timidement.

-Bien, annonça joyeusement Harry, en se tournant vers ses invités, et une fois encore, Draco eut le sentiment que le ton du brun était faux. Je vous ai appelé pour une dernière mission que Draco Malfoy ici présent a commandité. Nous allons nous infiltrer dans la tête de Lucius Malfoy et trouver où se cache Voldemort.

Ron s'étrangla et bondit hors de sa chaise.

-TU ES MALADE ! Hurla t-il avec force,LUCIUS MALFOY ?! VOLDEMORT ?! TU VEUX NOTRE MORT, C'EST ÇA ?

Le brun répliqua calmement :

-Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas habilité à faire ce genre de mission, donc, non je ne souhaite pas ta mort, puisque tu vas rentrer au Terrier.

-Il est hors de question que je rentre alors que mon frère va entrer dans la tête du bras droit de Voldemort avec un cinglé comme guide ! Rétorqua le rouquin, qui semblait vouloir régler ses comptes. Harry dut le comprendre car ses yeux se rétrécirent dangereusement alors qu'il répondait :

-Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Cinglé.

-Ah oui ? S'écria l'ex-meilleur ami du brun, et tu vas me faire croire que tu es stable ?

-Je n'ai jamais…

-Il y a six mois, à ton anniversaire, tu te souviens ? Maman et Ginny t'avaient organisé une fête, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Ron, un éclat sinistre dans l'oeil, tu fuis. Tu fuis et tu pars habiter dans une île perdue en France, sans donner de nouvelles pendant six mois ! SIX PUTAINS DE MOIS !

Harry écoutait, sans rien dire, mais Draco qui était son voisin remarqua que sa main tremblait légèrement. Le brun la cacha sous la table dès qu'il s'en aperçut. Ron, en face, continuait :

-Ginny a pleuré… Tellement pleuré… elle ne comprenait pas. Personne n'a compris.

-Je ne voulais pas vous impliquer dans mes affaires, murmura le brun en fermant les yeux.

-Tes affaires ? Répéta avec rage le rouquin, tes affaires ?! Tu parles de tes missions suicide ?! Parce que ça -Il pointa les feuilles de préparation- ça, c'est du suicide. Malfoy est l'homme le plus mauvais, le plus vil, le plus dangereux d'Angleterre, et toi, tu veux te rendre dans son esprit !

-Parce que Voldemort est moins dangereux, peut être ? Répliqua Harry en serrant les poings sur ses genoux.

-VOLDEMORT EST UNE LÉGENDE ! Beugla Ron qui aurait continuait si Harry ne s'était pas levé à son tour en hurlant :

-VOLDEMORT EST RÉEL ! ET IL A TUÉ MES PARENTS !

Cela eut le mérite de calmer le roux qui se rassit, alors qu'un silence s'installait. Les autres occupants de la table échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, et finalement Tonks prit la parole.

-Hum, j'ai exploré les défenses de Malfoy, il a des défenses contre la Légimencie. Mais rien qui puisse nous arrêter, il faudra juste être prudent. Et étant donné la nature de l'information, je pense qu'il l'a cachée assez loin dans son esprit.

-Ce n'est pas grave, assura Harry d'une voix calme, il faudra créer plusieurs strates de rêve, et l'affaire sera jouée.

-Plusieurs strates ? Comme combien exactement ? Demanda Fred, légèrement tendu.

-J'avais pensé à trois, répondit posément l'extracteur, alors que la moitié de la table hoquetait.

-Trois ? S'étrangla Tonks, mais c'est impossible, déjà avec deux…

-Il faut bien gérer, c'est tout, déclara Harry.

-Non, marmonna Fred, c'est du suicide…

-Je vous l'avais dit ! Jubila mauvaisement Ron. Il est complètement cinglé et il va tous vous tuer !

-Ron, fiche le camp ! Grogna le légimens. Le rouquin continua de l'insulter alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Mais sa présence restait, rappelant aux autres le caractère impossible de la mission.

-Ce que mon frère veut dire, assez maladroitement, c'est que, commença le deuxième Weasley, et à cet instant son visage était si sérieux qu'il semblait être une autre personne, c'est que tu n'as pas à nous entraîner dans ta folie auto-destructrice.

Cette fois-ci, le silence qui prit place après sa déclaration pesa une tonne, et était presque palpable. Draco, du coin de l'oeil, observa son voisin, cherchant ses réactions. Le brun s'était figé, son regard était vitreux. Seule sa main qui tenait son verre tremblait, si fort qu'elle finit par lâcher le verre qui s'écrasa sur le plancher.

-Élaborer un rêve à trois strates est possible, déclara t-il posément, bien que sa voix soit légèrement cassée.

-Je confirme, intervint pour la première fois Neville. Il y a même des chances pour que cela marche.

Les deux bruns échangèrent un regard et Draco se rappela des expériences qu'ils avaient pratiquées à deux avant de se disputer, selon Tonks.

-Mais il faudra être parfaitement au point. Et bien connaître le sujet, continua Neville.

-C'est pour ça que Draco vient avec nous !

Le blond hocha la tête pensivement, puis prit conscience du sens de la phrase.

-Quoi ?! Mais, je n'y connais rien en Légimencie ! Et…

-Certes, mais tu es celui qui connaît le mieux ton père, alors il sera plus facilement manipulable, avec toi de notre côté, raisonna l'extracteur.

-Et qu'est ce qu'on fait après de l'info ? Interrogea Tonks avec curiosité.

-Je le tue, annonça froidement Draco, bien qu'intérieurement, il soit bien moins sûr de lui.

-Tu le tues, répéta la jeune femme avec scepticisme, et comment tu vas faire ça ? Voldemort doit se protéger, et seuls les mangemorts doivent avoir accès à sa cachette.

Un autre silence vint s'installer, alors que tous réfléchissaient.

-On n'a qu'à pratiquer l'inception, proposa de sa voix rêveuse Luna.

-C'est impossible, Luna, rejeta immédiatement Tonks en levant les yeux au plafond.

-L'inception, répéta la blonde, son regard changeant légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est l'inception ? Demanda Fred, et Draco le remercia mentalement.

-C'est une idée que tu places dans l'esprit d'un autre, répondit le légimens, l'air ailleurs.

-Et quelle idée voudrais-tu placer dans…?

-Tuer Voldemort, bien sûr, fit rêveusement Luna, dont le ton ne collait absolument pas avec le sens de ses propos.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Tonks, faire en sorte que ce soit Lucius, l'un des plus grands mangemort, qui tue son maître ? C'est impossible ! Encore plus que tes trois strates !

-En fait, ça sera plus facile que de chercher la cachette de Voldemort, annonça Harry en tirant brusquement une feuille à lui pour se mettre à écrire avec frénésie. Il suffit de… Draco, qu'est-ce que ton père aime par dessus tout ?

-Hum...le pouvoir. Et sa famille, je pense, répondit Draco qui se sentait perdu.

-Voilà, commença Harry après trente secondes de réflexion, dans le premier niveau, qui représentera le Ministère, on fait passer l'idée: "il me faut plus de pouvoir". Ensuite, dans...disons une salle sombre qu'il associera à Voldemort, on est plus direct :"tant que mon maître existe, je ne pourrai pas être le plus puissant". On peut même en rajouter du côté de la famille :"tant que mon maître existe, ma famille est en danger". Et enfin, niveau trois, on sort l'artillerie lourde :"je dois tuer Voldemort".

Luna approuva doucement, alors que les autres restaient sceptiques. Au bout d'une minute, Neville dit lentement :

-Ça peut marcher…

Fred et Tonks se regardèrent et finirent par hausser les épaules. Ils se penchèrent tous sur les plans de leur hôte, et discutèrent sur différents points de leur mission jusqu'au petit matin. Alors que le soleil se levait, il ne restait autour de la table que Harry, Neville et Draco, les autres étant soit dans des fauteuils, soit dans une chambre d'amis à l'étage.

-Où est-ce que tu vas prendre le sédatif ? Demanda Neville en fouillant dans les papiers jusqu'à trouver une liste de différentes potions existant déjà.

-Chez Severus, après tout, c'est le meilleur dans son domaine, répondit calmement le brun en continuant de crayonner un labyrinthe sans que Draco n'en comprenne la raison.

-Oui...marmonna l'autre brun, en frissonnant. Il a surtout un sale caractère.

Son ami éclata de rire, et glissa à Draco que Neville était terrorisé par le chimiste, et ce depuis quelques années.

-Il est effrayant avec son nez de sorcière et ses cheveux gras ! Rétorqua Neville dont les joues rosissaient doucement. Draco haussa un sourcil, et finit par sourire narquoisement.

-Et pourtant c'est toi qui va aller le voir, s'exclama Harry avec un léger rire.

-Pourquoi ? Tu peux pas y aller ? Demanda aussitôt Neville qui avait un peu blanchi.

-Non, grimaça l'autre, il vaut mieux pour moi ne pas être vu sur le chemin de traverse.

Le visage de Neville s'assombrit, et sa main se crispa autour du stylo qu'elle tenait.

-D'accord, je le ferai, mais…. Finit-il par accepter, promet moi que c'est la dernière fois que tu fais ce genre de travail. Tu as assez d'ennemis comme ça.

-Je veux rentrer chez moi, Nev'. Seulement rentrer chez moi, dit Harry avec nostalgie.

-Et ce boulot te permettra de rentrer ? Supposa, quoiqu'un peu sceptique, Neville.

Draco à ce moment était devant la bibliothèque et cherchait un livre dans le rayon fantaisie, il ne put entendre le "oui" qui n'acceptait aucune réplique. Sinon, il aurait pu s'interroger sur la confiance qu'avait Harry sur ce que lui donnerait le succès de cette mission.

Et c'est tout pour l'instant ! N'hésitez pas à commenter (ça m'aidera à trouver quelques idées ^^). Et on se retrouve dans quelques temps pour la suite !

Bonne rentrée ! La bise !


End file.
